mars_war_logsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Escape
The Great Escape is a Story Quest in Mars: War Logs. Acquisition It is the second Story Quest and becomes available after you save Innocence Smith from Fatso. Walkthrough The quest covers the entirety of Chapter 1 of the game and includes several main quests. While getting ready to escape from Camp 19 you will have an opportunity to complete several Side Quests that will give you access to some very useful items, merchants and most importantly XP and skill points. Advise: It's suggested to complete the Side Quests to build up strength and character, to prepare for the final boss. Note: While getting the weapons mission is triggered automatically and is the first mission you can complete, the others can be completed in any order you desire. To finish the quest you need to: *Procure Weapons; *Stock up on Water; *Create a Distraction. Finding Guns *''Main article: Weapons for the Battle.'' Finding weapons that will give you a fighting chance against armored and armed guards also involves sending Innocence to infiltrate the Power Plant and fins a way to disable the security of the train you will be taking to escape Camp 19. This quest is also part of the First Steps in Prison Story Quest. Head to the Crater Zone and to the Recruitment Office. There you will get an assignment to clear out the Drilling Wells from the mole infestation and Innocence will go on to investigate the Power Plant. The recruiter will send you to mines entrance where you will get your temporary nailgun. Joe, the guard will tell you there is bounty for finding the weapons of the crews that gone missing on the same mission as you are about to take on. This is your chance to get the guns for the escape. While exploring the caves you will come across several dead men and take their guns. In one of the section of the Drilling Wells you will find an entrance to a Pre-Tirmoil ruin, built by the first colonists. Once you report your find to the local Camp Head - Sean - he will dispatch his apprentice - Mary - with you to investigate. There she will confirm it to be actually Pre-Turmpoil site but will be interrupted by the appearance of a mole queen, which you will have to defeat, see The Mole Queen for details. Once the queen is defeated this part of the escape plan can be considered complete and you can proceed with the next phase. Securing Water *''Main article: Water for the Trip'' To secure enough water for the escape you will need to gain access to the Cistern. Speak to Jey, the local information broker, and he will give you a few options. To get there officially you need a permission from Sean Mancer. That not being an option gives you an alternate way to get there: through the Mushroom Fields. The Mushroom Fields require a key to access and only the guards have the keys. Jey will direct you to Bob, a local guard who is willing to help. Speaking with Bob will trigger several side quests you might want to consider doing. See Side Quests for details. Once you get the key, head towards the Cistern entrance, near the Mess. Inside there will be several guards you may want to avoid, since they will become hostile and attack on sight. Head towards a descending tunnel. Follow the tunnel lower, fighting off guard dogs along the way. You will find a Reinforced Prisoner outfit, take it. Once your reach the bottom you will need to use the key and enter the Mushroom Fields. It is a cavern, similar to Drilling Wells, so be prepared to fight some moles. Make your way through the path and enter the Cistern again, where you will encounter another guard dog. Kill it and use the highlighted valve to take water. Loot some crates for building materials and make you way back to the surface. Now that you have enough water all you need is to arrange for a distraction. Arranging for a Distraction *''Main article: A Diversion'' To successfully pull your escape plan off you will need to have the guards distracted. After hearing Sean threatening to execute 10 mutants over the loudspeaker, head to the Recruitment Office and ask the recruiter about the mutant that attacked a guard. You will be directed to the Mutant Enclosure, where you will need to speak to the mutant leader and strike a bargain with him. This part of the plan is the easiest and requires little combat. Once you came to an arrangement with the mutants you're free to start the Great Escape. Escape Warning: This will start the last quest in the Camp 19 and all uncompleted side quests you have will be flagged as failed. Make sure you've completed them all before speaking to Jey. Result *Story progressing *All unfinished Side Quests will be flagged as failed Category:Quests Category:Story Quests